Between Two Cute Bears
by Hakouru Endou
Summary: apajadinya jika Ino mengetahui hubungan 'Sasunaru' ?  dan apa jadinya jika akhirnya dia menyadari perasaannya pada 'anak' selain sasuke ? siapa dia ? penasaran Read & Review please...
1. Surprised

EHemmm...

Mungkin ini tak seperti yang ku harapkan. Tapi karena fakta menunjukkan bnyak author cwe yg buat fic yaoi, bleh kan author cwo cba buat fic yuri, ya... wlopun di fic ni ada 22nya sih...

=D

ya, gomen klo fic ini msih tak sebagus fic-fic lain

tanpa Basa Basi Lagi

=3#Happy Reading#=3

Naruto: Between Two Cute Bears

Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto ( not me )

Warning : Miss Typo, gak nyambung, jelek, membingungkan, menggantung, dan kekurangan lainnya mungkin ada di dalam fic ini.

"Permisi" terdengar suara lembut seorang lelaki yang sedang membuka pintu toko bunga keluargaku.

"Ya, silakan masuk" kata ku "Oh ! Sasuke ! Ada angin apa kau datang kemari ?"

"Aku ingin membeli bunga..."

"Apa ? Bunga ? Tentu saja... inikan toko bunga...maksudku...bukankah ini pertamakali kau datang kesini ?... Sudahlah mau bunga apa ?"

"Uh... Adakah bunga untuk menyatakan Cinta ?"

"Menyatakan cinta !...Tentu saja...! Sebentar ya" Aku mengambil serangkaian bunga yang ku maksud "Ini... bunganya " kataku ,memberikan serangkaian bunga kepada keturunan uchiha itu

"Ini bunga yang indah..."

"Iya, itu bunga yang biasa Guru Asuma berikan kepada Guru Kurenai... Untuk siapa bunga itu ? Huh...! Sakura ?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Bukan..."

"Oh..." perasaanku sedikit lega "Lalu.. untuk siapa ?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu" jawab Sasuke berjalan keluar toko.

Chapter 1. Surprised !

Tunggu dulu... Ada apa ini ? mengapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa ? Mana rasa cemburuku ? Mengapa aku malah lega ? Laki-laki idamanku akan memberikan bunga tanda cinta kepada Gadis lain... tapi... apa yang ku rasakan ? Lalu... siapa gadis yang akan ia beri ? bukan Sakura... Lalu siapa ?' terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung dibenakku.

'pertama, aku harus tahu siapa gadis itu' pikirku, ku lepas celemek yang ku pakai kemudian berlari keluar mengejar Sasuke. Begitu aku keluar dari toko, aku masih bisa melihat laki-laki berbaju biru itu berbelok pada tikungan pertama di jalan sebelah kananku. Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, lambang kipas yang ada di punggungnya tiba-tiba menghilang ! yang ada hanya warna biru polos yang terlihat di bajunya, selain itu, rambut hitambirunya juga berubah ! berubah menjadi wajah nan tampan mempesona, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa ia telah membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Apa-apan kau ! Mengikutiku dari tadi !" teriaknya kepadaku

"Ah ! Eh ! Siapa ? Aku ?" jawabku pura-pura tak tahu

"Iya kamulah, Ino ! Siapa lagi ? Nenek kamu ? Ngapain kamu dari tadi !"

"Aku...? Dari tadi ? Ngikutin kamu..."

"Iya aku tahu ! Maksudku, ada perlu apa kau mengikutiku ?"

"Oh ! Ini kembaliannya" Kataku memberikan uang 500 perak ke Sasuke

."Emang iklan rejoice !"

"Eh tunggu dulu... kembalian ? Kau saja belum bayar bunga itu ! Cepat bayar sekarang !"

"Oh ! Apa iya ?" Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya. "Lho... uangnya masih ada... berapa harga bunganya ?"

"Bunganya ? 500 perak"

"Ini,bawa uang kembalian kan ?" Sasuke memberikan uang 10.000 kepadaku."Ini kembaliannya" Sasuke menerima kembalian itu.

"Apa ini ? Kau bilang 500 perak ? Harusnya kembali 9500 donk ! Kau hanya mengembalikan 5000 ! Kau tak lulus SD ya !" teriak Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah geramnya.

"Lho ? Kan tadi aku bilang bunganya 500, itu baru bunganya ! Tangkainya 500 ! daunnya 1000 ! kertas pembungkusnya 1000 ! biaya aku mengejarmu 2000 ! jadi totalnya 5000...!" jelasku.

"Terserah kau lah, ini pertama dan terakhir aku membeli bunga di tokomu !" Sasuke membalikkan badan dan angkat kaki dari depanku.

Aku masih ingat tujuanku mengikuti laki-laki itu, tapi sekarang aku akan mulai sedikit berhati hati, kulihat ada seekor lalat yang terbang kearahku, ku bentuk tanganku membentuk segel dan ku gunakan shintenshin andalanku, begitu tubuh asliku terjatuh, jiwaku langsung bisa masuk ke tubuh lalat itu dan akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti Sasuke tanpa ketahuan.

Berkali-kali ia menengok ke belakang, berkali-kali pula ia mengaruk-garuk lehernya, akupun mendekat dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ! ternyata Sasuke memelihara banyak panu yang menghiasi lehernya ! Tapi hal itu tidaklah penting. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Aku tak yakin apakah itu rumah atau tempat kos, dengan tubuh lalat, aku tak bisa membedakannya.

"...-saaaan" teriakan Sasuke menggema di telinga lalatku

"iya sebentar" terdengar suara yang aku ragu itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan, telinga lalat tak membantu sama sekali.

Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka.

"Ya ampun Sasuke !" teriakku dalam bahasa lalat. Sungguh mengejutkan ! Laki-laki yang kuperrebutkan dengan Sakura, memberikan bunga tanda cinta kepada...'bocah musang' yang setahuku sangat membencinya ! Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka berdua berpelukan di depan pintu. Ketika mereka masuk kedalam aku hanya bisa membiarkan mulut lalatku terbuka lebar. Syok yang harusnya ku alami...hatiku yang harusnya hancur... tak terrasa sama sekali ! Apakah karena lalat tak punya hati ? Untuk mencari jawaban itu ku lepas shintensinku dari lalat.

"Lho ? Kau... Konohamaru kan ?" kataku ketika membuka mata, terlihat anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah cucu hokage ketiga. Entah apa yang ia takutkan, ia langsung lari bersama dua temannya. Aku pun berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan perasaan aneh karena setiap orang yang melihatku langsung membalikkan badannya dan tertawa terbahak bahak. Aku menoleh ke tempatku tadi dan kudapati sebuah benda berwarna putih dengan ujung hitam yang bertuliskan 'Snowman Perament Marker'. Sekarang, ada beberapa tindakan yang terlintas dibenakku :

1. Berjalan seperti biasa pulang ke rumah pura-pura tak tahu.

2. Lari menuju rumah.

3. meloncati atap-atap rumah.

4. Mengejar anak-anak tadi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

5. Mengambil kunai dari saku dan menancapkannya ke jantungku.

Ingin rasanya memilih nomor 5, akan tetapi saat ini diriku hanya mampu menggunakan opsi nomor 1.

To be continued

Tunggu tunggu tunggu...?

Terlalu pendek ya ? Ayo Ino ! Ikuti Pak SBY ! Lanjutkan !

Setibanya di rumah. Aku langsung membersihkan wajahku dengan air.

"Ya ampuun !" teriakku di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Ino ?" terdengar suara Ibuku dari luar.

"Kaa-saan...! Bagaimana cara menghapus Permanent Marker ?"

"Permanent Marker ? Coba pakai minyak kayu putih..." tanpa pikir panjang kuambil minyak kayu putih di sebelah botol shampo makarizo ku. Setelah beberapa tetes ku tampung dengan telapak tanganku aku pun berdo'a, memejamkan mata, kemudian menggosokkan telapak tanganku itu ke wajahku. Kemudian kubasuh dengan air dingin. Begitu wajahku kering, aku berlari menaiki anak tangga yang tepat berada di depan kamar mandi, kubuka pintu kamarku, masuk, kemudian ku tutup rapat-rapat. Kuambil bantal dan kututupi mukaku dengan bantal itu dan akhirnya mulai berteriak "Wajahkuuu Paaanaaaaaaaaaaas !"

Setengah hari kemudian panas di wajahku mulai menghilang. Pikiranku sekarang teralih pada seseorang.

'Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika melihat kejadian itu ? Sakura... aku kasihan padamu... Haruskah ku beri tahu ? Tapi aku tak ingin mata hijaumu mengeluarkan air mata... Mata hijau itu... Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya... Rambut pink lucu itu... Baju merah ala cina itu... Aku... Merindukan Sakura ? Perasaan apa ini ? Aku... ingin bertemu dengannya... Tapi... hari sudah malam... Besok akan ku perhatikan gadis lucu itu...' Kuambil handphone bututku dan ku set alarmnya tepat pukul 06.00 , dengan begitu aku bisa memantau aktivitas Sakura dari pagi.

"Aku kangen kamu Sakura" kataku mengambil gitar kemudian mulai bernyanyi

"i miss the smell of your body

i miss the smell of your breath

i miss the way you laugh

aku kangen matamu

dan aku rindu

caramu melihat aku"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu..." teriak sang author padaku.

"Apa ?" bentakku berhenti bernyanyi dan menaruh gitar.

"Emang tu lagu pake gitar ?" tanya author.

"Mana ku tahu ?"

"Loh... Terus dapet tu lagu dari siapa ?"

"Dari kamu..."

"Oh... Tpi Alexa Key tak pake gitar tahu ! Buang tu gitar !"

"Oke oke..."ku buang gitarku keluar jendela. "Mo pake gitar pa nggak kan harusnya terserah Aku... Aku yang nyanyi kok..."

"Udah udah... Sana lanjutin nyanyi, suara kamu mirip loh..."

"Kau baru tahu ? Tidak cuma suara loh yang mirip ! Wajah ku juga tak jauh beda kan ma Alexa Key ?"

*Author muntah

"Hey Author kau kenapa ? Emang benerkan tak jauh beda ?"

*Author pingsan

"Yaaah... Dia malah tidur... Ya udah aku tidur aja" aku pun berbaring di kasurku dan akhirnya tertidur

Keesokan Harinya.

'kriing kriing kriing' terdengar suara bel dari atas meja. Ku ambil sumber suara itu dan ku tempelkan ke telingaku

"Halo ?" kataku tanpa pikir panjang. Akhirnya aku mulai tersadar bahwa itu adalah bel alarm ponsel ku dan aku juga ingat kalau ponselku berbentuk kotak. Tapi... benda yang ku pegang ini... berbentuk bulat... Akhirnya kubuka kedua mataku dan kudapati jam mejaku berada di genggamanku. Kemudian kulihat angka yang ada di jam digital mungil itu.

'04.00 ? Apa apaan ini ? Siapa yang mengatur alarm ini ?'tanyaku dalam hati

"Hei ! Author gila ! Kau kan yang mengatur alarm itu ?"teriakku pada sang author yang cakep (cielah =D)

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Author ? Ini masih terlalu pagi !"

"Sudah, makan dulu sana, ada mi sedap ayam spesial tuh" jawab author dengan logat padangnya.

"ha ? Hei author ! Seriusan !"

"Uh... Apaan sih ! Ganggu tidur orang ! Siapa yang gag serius ?" teriak author

"Lho ? Baru bangun ? Trus yang ngomong mi ayam tadi siapa ?"

"ha ayam ? TVnya mungkin... Aku ketiduran nonton iklan..."

"Jiaaah ! Trus gimana nih ?"

"Emang ada apaan sih ? Udah tidur lagi aja" Sang author pun memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ya udah... Aku ngomong ma reader aja. How ? Buruk kah ? Menarik kah ? Pilihan ada di tangan dan mouse anda. Untuk me-klik tanda silang yg ada di pojok kanan atas layar anda, atau sekedar me-close tab ini ? Yang pasti saya harap anda lebih memilih untuk me-klik 'review' " kataku pada reader yang manis-manis dan cakep-cakep (:D), kemudian aku tertidur.

The real To be continued

*Yap seperti yang Ino katakan. Masih banyak kekurangan...

Jadi...Mind to Review ?


	2. The Second Mistake

*author bangkit dri kubur.

akhirnya bisa apdeeettt ! :D gomen lamaaa...

Langsung aja yuk.

=3*#Happy Reading#*=3

Naruto: Between Two Cute Bears

Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto ( not me )

Warning : Miss Typo, gak nyambung, jelek, membingungkan, menggantung, dan kekurangan lainnya mungkin ada di dalam fic ini.

Chapter 2: The Second Mistake

'Kring kring kring' terdengar suara alarm dari atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengambil sumber suara itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas yang ada di sebelahnya dan suara itu pun berhenti.

'Jam sialan' kataku dalam hati. Kemudian aku teringat bentuk benda yang ku anggap jam tadi.

'Jam mejaku kan bulat? Kok tadi persegi panjang ya?' Ku buka mataku untuk melihat HP Samsung SCH-N356 (jadul bgt#plak) yang tenggelam di dasar gelas berisi susu cokelat panas.

"Ampuuun!" teriakku sekeras mungkin.

"Ada apa Ino?" teriak Ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Kaa-san! Ponselku rusak!" teriakku. Ku tunggu beberapa menit, Ibuku belum memberi respon.

"Kaa-san! Ponselku rusak!" teriakku sekali lagi. Akan tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku teringat hal yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Kulihat jam bulat mungil di meja.

"Pukul 07.05... Langsung lihat Sakura ah..." akupun berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela yang biasa ku gunakan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar rumah. Terlihat ada sepasang burung sedang terbang bersama.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" begitu tubuhku terjatuh kedepan aku pun bisa merasuki tubuh salah satu burung.

"Jadi... Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya seekor burung yang terbang di sebelahku.

"Eh? Maaf, pinjam tubuh temanmu sebentar" jawabku terbang meninggalkan burung itu.

"Teman?" teriak burung yang ku tinggalkan tadi.

"Kediaman Keluarga Haruno" kubaca papan di depan sebuah rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san" teriak seorang gadis manis berrambut pink keluar dari pintu yang ku perhatikan dari tadi. Terlihat Gadis bermata emerald itu membawa sebuah plastik transparan bertuliskan 'Alfamart', di dalam plastik itu juga terlihat sekotak besar kardus bertuliskan 'Swiss' dengan beberapa gambar roti tertempel di sana.

'Untuk siapakah itu?' tanyaku dalam hati, entah dalam hati ku atau dalam hati Si Burung, aku tak tahu. "Author tahu?" tanyaku pada Author.

"Lho, siapa tadi yang ngajak bicara?" Author kebingungan.

"Aku!" teriak ku.

"Ada burung bisa bicara!" Author kaget.

"Gimana sih? Yang buat aku masuk ke tubuh ni burung kan kamu!" teriakku.

"Oo... tu ukemu dah pergi, gak dikejar?"

"Aaaargh!" aku pun berlari(?) eh, terbang mengejar dan mengikuti gadis berbaju merah itu.

Sakura berjalan sangat jauh dari rumahnya, melewati Toko Bunga (rumahku), melewati Ramen Ichiraku, melewati Rumah Sakit, melewati Kantor Hokage, melewati Kuburan, melewati Toko Bunga(lagi?), melewati Ramen Ichiraku, kemudian masuk ke Rumah Sakit.

'Ni anak kurang kerjaan...ngapain muter-muter?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Oh Sakura, dia sudah bangun" kata perawat yang sedang berjaga.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di Taman Belakang"

"Terimakasih"

Sakura pun berjalan keluar ke Taman Belakang Rumah Sakit dan aku mengikutinya.

Terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas jembatan taman. Tampak tak asing laki-laki berseragam pasien dengan alat bantu jalannya.

"Lee !" Teriak sakura.

"Oh, Sakura" jawab anak beralis tebal itu. Sakura berjalan ke arahnya kemudian memberikan plastik bertuliskan 'Alfamart' yang dibawanya dari tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lee

"Plastik" jawab Sakura

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu..."

"Isinya?"

"Dihatimu"(#Plak)

Sakura mengambil kembali plastik itu. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" teriak sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya ke plastik tersebut dan sebuah kardus besar kue Swiss pun muncul.

"Waaah! Terimakasih Sakura" kata Lee mengambil kardus kue itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya lee

"Kardus"

"Kuenya?" (#Plak)

"Bimsalabim" Dua buah kue kecil pun muncul dan mereka memakannya bersama. Melihat mereka makan bersama membuat ku marah. Aku terbang ke atas kepala Lee dan melepaskan bom putih yang sangat kental.

'Pletak' senjataku mendarat tepat di atas kepala lee. Akan tetapi, dengan enaknya sakura membersihkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian tubuhku seperti burung bakar karena panasnya amarahku. Dan hal yang sangat tak ingin ku dengar akhirnya dikatakan oleh Lee.

"Sakura... Sebenarnya... Aku..."

'Pletak' sebelum Lee mengungkap kannya, aku harus menghentikannya. Sekali lagi, Sakura membersihkan kepala Lee. Lee yang merasa terganggu denganku mengeluarkan jurus entah apa namanya yang membuat tubuh burungku terjatuh dan tak dapat digerakkan.

"Sakura... Aku..."

'Tin...! Tin...!' suara klakson mobil yang sangat keras memotong kalimat Lee. Ketika suara itu sudah mulai tak terdengar. Lee mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Sakura...Aku..."

"Tuuut...Tuuut.." kali ini suara kereta api lah yang menyelamatkan hatiku. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara kereta itu pun sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Sejak kapan ada jalan untuk mobil dan rel kereta?" tanya Lee

"Sakura...Aku..."

"Sakura! Tolong Tantemu ini nak!" teriak suara yang tak asing bagiku.

"Tante? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ino! Dia bersikap aneh!" kata Ibuku yang entah mengapa berada di sini.

"Ino kenapa tante?"

"Dia... Aku tak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak... Saat ku ketuk pintu kamarnya, tak ada jawaban, saat ku buka ternyata dikunci dari dalam, dan saat ku lihat jendela kamarnya dari luar, dia seperti orang yang pingsan, kepala dan tangannya berada diluar jendela... aku bisa melihat tangannya sangat lemas..." jelas Ibuku

"Waaah! Aku salah pose pingsan!" teriakku(atau lebih tepatnya kicauku?)

"Lalu mengapa tante minta tolong padaku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tante tak tahu Sakura... Tante sudah kehabisan akal... Tante sudah telepon polisi dan pemadam kebakaran, tapi pertanyaan mereka tak bisa tante jawab semua, hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang mereka ajukan yang bisa tante jawab, tetapi mereka malah menutu teleponnya..."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka tanya kan?"

"Kelurahan mana? Kecamatan apa? Kabupaten mana? Tante tak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang terakhir mereka tanya. Negara mana? Setelah Tante jawab Negara Api, mereka malah menutup telepon nya..."

"Sudah meminta bantuan ninja lain?"

"Tante sudah mencari tapi hanya kau yang ada, Sakura... Saat tante pergi ke ruang hokage, hokage tak ada di ruangannya..."

'Ya iya lah! Hokage ke-3 baru beberapa hari yang lalu dimakamkan... Hokage ke-5 belum ketemu... mungkin Guru Asuma yang akan menggantikan Ayahnya' kataku dalam hati."Ya sudah, ayo Tante, kita ke sana!" ajak Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke Rumah Sakit kemudian keluar lewat pintu depan menuju rumahku meninggalkan Rock Lee yang sejak Ibuku datang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan tatapan kosong. Aku terbang mengikuti mereka setelah badanku pulih kembali.

Begitu sampai di depan rumahku, aku berkicau sekeras-kerasnya. Banyak tetangga yang melihat diriku pingsan di jendela.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Dia seperti gadis yang over dosis. Sepertinya dia marah karena ponselnya rusak, tante sebenarnya punya gantinya dan akan tante berikan untuk kejutan... tapi... malah jadi begini..." Ibuku mulai menangis.

Kuhembuskan nafas yang panjang, kemudian "Kai!" tanpa sempat membuka mata, ku masukkan badan, kepala, dan tangao ku ke dalam kamar, kemudian kututup jendela dan tirainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.'Tok tok tok'

"Ino, kau tidak apa apa?" terdengar suara ibuku.

"Memangnya ada apa, kaa-san?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu sambil membuka kunci dan membuka pintunya.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Tanya ibuku masuk ke kamar.

"Aku berlatih jurus baru" jawabku asal.

"Oh... Ibu kira terjadi sesuatu..." kata ibuku keluar dari kamar.

Kemudian seorang gadis imut pun masuk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura "Ibumu sangat khawatir... Jurus apa yang kau pelajari"

"Ibuku hanya berlebihan, jurus yang ku pelajari adalah jurus untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran" jawabku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya... Seperti kebenaran tentang Sasuke..." kataku agak sedih.

"Sasuke...kau masih peduli dengannya ya?" tanya sakura "Jika kau mau, kau ambil saja, aku sudah tak tertarik..." kata-kata Sakura sangat mengejutkanku.

"Jadi...kau sudah tahu kebenarannya?"

"Ya...aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri""Kapan?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Saat mata hitam dan mata biru bersama-sama di depan rumah mata biru" jawab Sakura.

'Ternyata Sakura juga melihat apa yang ku lihat...'

"Apa kau juga sama terkejutnya dengan ku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Mungkin..." jawabnya.

"Untuk menghilangkan keterkejutan itu... Maukah kau pergi ke sebuah penginapan? Ehm... berdua denganku? besok pagi?" tanyaku dengan wajah agak memerah.

Suasana hening sejenak."Ya...tak ada alasan menolak ajakanmu..." jawabannya melegakan hatiku "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku sebelum menelan ludah. Dia berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku. Dipegangnya kedua pundakku dengan tangan lembutnya. Kemudian ia dekatkan mulut mungilnya ke telingaku.

'Dug dug dug dug' suara jantungku sekeras suara IU yang sedang berteriak. Sakura menempelkan mulutnya ke ujung telingaku dan mulai berkata "Nafasmu... bau..." kemudian mulai menjauh dengan senyum lebar dan akan keluar dari kamarku.

'Aku lupa belum mandi dan gosok gigi!" teriakku dalam hati.

"Sakura...apakah kau masih memiliki bonekah beruang yang kita beli bersama?" tanyaku sebelum Sakura keluar dari kamar.

"Masih...ada apa apa?" tanyanya

"Bisakah kau membawanya besok pagi? Ada yang mau ku pastikan.."

"Tentu, besok aku yang pilih penginapannya ya, kutunggu di gerbang desa pukul 06.00""Kau tak usah menungguku, kau lah yang akan kutunggu"

"Terserah kau lah" katanya keluar dari kamarku.

Hatiku sangat senang kali ini, aku pun mandi, makan, kemudian tidur lagi agar bisa bangun lebih pagi dari sakura.

To be continue...

Fuah...

Gimana?

Makin garing ya?

Basa basi ya?

Terlalu singkat ya?

Humornya kurang ya?

Berarti jelek donk?

Biar lebih bagus:

Review lah...

Note:

RfR(Reply for Review)?:

Orihara~san: gimana kalau auno (authorxino) XD, jdi straight ?... Um... Tunggu aja nanti jdinya gmna XD. Arigatou dah review..

aba~san: oh! Baru tahu klo ga dikasih spasi! XD Makasih dah review, Maklum nilai jelek XD, skali lagi, Makasih dah review

Tou~san: udah lanjut ne...^^, yuri q tak separah yg tou~san pikir, kan? Arigatou reviewnya

fie~San: Authornya di ajak bicara sih^^, klo gak dijawab, Ino marah nanti., Siapa SBS ? Arigatou udah Review

Kaa~san: neeee... ditelaah perkata nanti jga ngerti baca lgi dri awal -.- however, arigatou reviewnya.,

Nee~chan: udah apdet nee... Udah slse bacakan ? Review lgi ya neeee^^ Arigatou reviewnya

Jean~san: hehehehe maklum bru jtuh dri tangga#plak chap yg brikut(chap3) unsur yurinya akan lbih banyak XD, jdi siap2 baca sambil bawa UUD yah :D Arigatou udah review^^


End file.
